Heartbreak and Sacrifice
by Thedragoness821
Summary: This just popped into my head one day about what happens btw when Dimitri blows the kiss to her from the street and walks off after Anya and Marie reunite, and when Marie sends for him to collect his reward. Edit: I have decided to add several subsequent chapters of "filler" scenes, next one will be Anya.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Notes: Although I have been a huge fan of this movie since it first came out, this will strangely enough, be my first fiction about it, so here it goes._

 _Summary: I was watching the movie again the other day and something popped into my head about what happens btw when Dimitri blows the kiss to her from the street and walks off after Anya and Marie reunite, and when Marie sends for him to collect his reward. This might be two chapters, I am not sure yet, we'll see how it develops._

* * *

"… Anastasia … my Anastasia!" The Dowager Empress' tearfully joyful voice floated through the window. Dimitri knew that he should be happy for Anya, and that she had finally found her family; but that did nothing to quell the terrible pain that wracked his heart and soul.

He blew one final kiss to the window and walked off into the night, pulling his overcoat tighter around him, the damp chilly night seemed to mimic his mood.

He cursed inwardly as he walked; he had it all planned out; they were going to find a girl to pass off as Anastasia, collect the money and be out of there before the Empress was any the wiser. But somehow, Anya had gotten past his defenses and by the time he realized what was happening, it was too late, she had taken possession of his heart.

He had _never_ let a woman get under his skin the way Anya had. She was so infuriating, so charming, so beautiful, so … he ran his hands through his hair as he realized what he was doing, he was now nothing more than a lovesick fool … and despite all that had happened between them, and all the pain he was feeling, he wouldn't change it for the world.

He arrived back at the hotel he and Vlad were staying at to discover he was alone, he imagined Vlad and Sophie were out painting the town, celebrating. At least _someone_ was happy about all of this and he knew he should be, too. For a brief moment, he almost wished the Empress _hadn't_ recognized Anya, then at least they could be together.

He chastised himself as he realized how selfish this was, and then it dawned on him that not very long ago, there was a time when he would have gone after what _he_ wanted, regardless of the consequences to those around him.

He tried to pinpoint the exact moment of this change in his character had come about as he shrugged out of his clothes and tossed them carelessly into a pile on the floor, but it had happened so subtly, perhaps it was when she saved his ass on the train, or he was strolling through town and saw that beautiful blue dress he had bought for her, or when they danced for the first time, he couldn't be sure.

Just then, the door opened and Vlad waltzed through, humming joyfully to himself.

"I take it you two had a good time." Dimitri said, making an effort to seem happy, but he didn't quite achieve it.

"Every time we are together, it feels like the first time!" Vlad replied as he twirled around the room.

"That … that's great." Dimitri said as he offered what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Vlad turned to his longtime friend and gave him a once over, he could feel the heartbreak radiating from him like a fever, he could also see the faint mark of a bruise beginning to show itself on his cheek, where Anya had slapped him earlier that evening.

"What happened between you two tonight? And Where's Anya?" He asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

"She's with her highness, the Empress." Dimitri replied flatly as he sank down heavily onto the bed.

"Do you mean … ?!" Vlad trailed off.

"Yes, Vlad, that she's finally found her family, she's back where she belongs." Dimitri replied.

"But … what about you?" Vlad quipped.

"I already told you, Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." He reiterated flatly.

"So, you're just going to walk out on her? Just like that?" Vlad sputtered disbelievingly.

"That was the plan all along, wasn't it? The only thing that's changed is that she's no impostor, she's the real thing." Dimitri replied.

"That's not the only thing that's changed." Vlad said as he eyed his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Dimitri shot him a look, but didn't reply as he turned away from him and started tossing his things into his suitcase.

"My boy, why is so hard for you to admit that you love her." Vlad said sadly.

"So what if I do?" Dimitri replied shortly as he shut his suitcase with more force than necessary.

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away just like that?" Vlad said.

"If I hurry I can catch the first train to St. Petersburg." Dimitri replied as he tossed his suitcase by the door.

Vlad caught Dimitri by the shoulders and forced him to look at him, there was so much pain and turmoil in the young man's eyes, Vlad felt a pang of empathy for his friend.

Dimitri blew out a sigh, he at least owed Vlad an explanation. "You were right, Vlad, I should've told her. When I went to announce her to the Empress, Anya overheard her say how she had heard of me, and our plan to con her out of her money and let's just say, she didn't take it very well." He said as he rubbed the spot on his cheek where Anya had slapped him.

"Now she thinks that I am nothing more than a filthy conman who was planning to cheat a lonely, heartbroken old woman out of her money." Dimitri said sadly.

"But … you could go to her, explain to her …" Vlad began.

"Explain what? That's what we were _going_ to do, wasn't it? There's no way I can deny it, because it's the truth." Dimitri interjected angrily.

"But …"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay? I just want to get out of here." Dimitri said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dimitri's heart did a hopeful summersault, thinking for one foolish moment that it might be Anya, Vlad opened the door to reveal a messenger from the Palace.

"Bonjour, monsieur." He said with a bow as he handed Vlad a letter housed in a large, beautiful envelope.

"Je vous remercie." Vlad replied as he closed the door.

"It is addressed to you." He said as he handed Dimitri the envelope, he opened it and was surprised to discover that it was a letter, handwritten by the Dowager Empress herself.

"Well? What does it say?" Vlad asked anxiously.

"She's requested that I call on her first thing in the morning." Dimitri replied as he tossed the letter onto the bed.

"You must go, Dimitri, she sent for you _personally_!" Vlad exclaimed.

"I'll stop off there on the way to the train station." He replied, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

He turned to Vlad. "We can still split it, if you want." He said as he offered what he hoped was a convincing grin.

Vlad shook his head. "Where you're going, you're going to need it a lot more than I will." He replied.

* * *

Vlad's eyes opened sleepily as the early morning sun streamed through the windows, he threw a glance to the couch in the corner and blew out a heavy sigh when he saw it was empty, and that all Dimitri's things were gone.

' _Stubborn, foolish boy.'_ He thought irritably to himself as he dressed. Today was an important day, The Dowager Empress announced that she would be holding a grand ball in the honor of the Princess's return. Recalling how well Vlad had served her son as a member of his Imperial court, the Empress had offered him a position as one of her personal advisors, an offer which he greatly accepted.

He heard a honk outside the window, signaling that driver had arrived.

On the ride over to the Palace, he contemplated telling Anya himself, but reluctantly decided against it, if it was meant to be, then it would be, and even a hopeless romantic such as himself knew when to leave things alone.

 _'Everything will work out for the best in the end.'_ He reassured himself, for Dimitri's sake, he hoped he was right.


End file.
